What You Deserve
by Demented Ookami Hime
Summary: Inuyasha is about to learn that he can't get away with everything and Kagome's the one to teach him. Rating just in case.


What You Deserve

It had been some time since the loss of the little Miko so many had come to love. Shippou had lost the luster of life and was no longer his jovial Kitsune self. Sango had become so withdrawn that Miroku feared he would lose her as well. In fact, the only one who didn't seem affected was Inuyasha. He acted as if they were all better off without her.

As they began walking into a clearing to camp, they heard a whisper of the most hauntingly beautiful voice.

_My soul,_

_It trembles whenever I pass this place._

_I remember it very clearly._

_It haunts me to this day._

_That night,_

_I will never forget._

_It is a secret that I will not let you take to your grave._

_You wouldn't understand._

_You think lies and stories_

_Will make it all go away;_

_But I know the truth._

_Do you know why?_

_It is simple;_

_This is the place you condemned my soul._

_This is the place you killed me._

_Do you know what it is like on this side?_

_They found me._

_They found me_

_And now_

_It is my turn._

_This is what you have made me._

_I am to forever walk the path_

_You yourself have forced upon me._

_There are rules,_

_But I am willing_

_To condemn myself_

_Even further than you have,_

_So that you can understand_

_The agony,_

_The pain,_

_The sorrow,_

_And the loneliness_

_That you have so graciously bestowed upon me._

_Farewell for now,_

_Pray that you never see me again,_

_For when we meet,_

_I will take your soul to the pits of hell,_

_Where we will live in torment for the rest of eternity._

The voice wasn't singing, but reciting poetry with so much emotion that it brought the emotions out in all but one.

Inuyasha growled, "What the hell is that?"

Sango shuddered in fear of the retribution that voice spoke of. Miroku frowned as he struggled to catch what the voice was saying.

Shippou nearly screamed as he was finally able to place a face to the voice that was as hauntingly familiar as it was beautiful. "Kagome." He whispered her name so low that everyone turned to him in hopes that he was wrong.

Inuyasha stalked to the kit, "What did you say, brat?" His voice was harsh, yet held the faintest traces of fear.

Shippou stumbled away from the hanyou in an attempt to save himself. "It sounds like Kagome."

Inuyasha was just about to make a retort when Shippou screamed and pointed behind the larger male. His poor little heart and mind couldn't take what he had seen and he passed out.

Sango turned to the direction Shippou had pointed and she let out a wail before she began crying.

Miroku forced himself to turn away from the gruesome sight. Even as his eyes closed, he could still see the wraith that had appeared.

Before them was Kagome; though not as they knew her. She was wearing the kimono she had received from the Northern Lord. What was once a work of art was now torn to shreds and had blood smeared over the entire garment. What was once an oceanic blue-green fabric was now crimson, charred, and torn asunder. The holes in her clothing only made her look more like a nightmare.

Her once brilliantly wavy and vibrant hair was now matted with her liquid life force and it was uneven and in disarray.

Her once flawless face was shredded and parts of her skin were missing. The flesh around her left eye was completely gone, as was the eye itself. Her right cheek was torn to ribbons that were hanging from her face. The rest of her face was charred.

Her left forearm was only bone and the upper arm was looked like it had been scraped against the worst of roads. Her right arm was broken and her ulna hung from the bottom joint swinging as she limped to her destination.

Her legs had pieces missing and looked as if they shouldn't be able to support what was left of her body. There was a hole where her heart should have been and multiple claw marks running the length of her body. She looked like every man's nightmare.

She began her words again and this time, she looked directly at Inuyasha. Lifting what was left of her hand she went to give him a ghostly caress. As she finished her last words, she gave the most grotesque smile imaginable.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You should never have come." Her black reiryoku swirled around them as her ghostly hand caressed his cheek. "Come, I shall show you the hell you have condemned me to." She drew out his soul and left his body to roam the lands till the end of his days.

The others watched in horror as Inuyasha's body rose and walked as if possessed, completely ignoring their cried for him to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was reading a poem I wrote on face book and this suddenly popped into my head. Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
